


Little Black Dress (One Shot)

by buttermans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1d fluff, Boys in dresses, Fluff, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermans/pseuds/buttermans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff piece in which the boys take over the Macy's flagship store for a photo shoot; shenanigans and singing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been betaed so any mistakes are my own and apologies for them!

It started with ‘That Moment’. The boys’ first perfume had been so successful that Macy’s commissioned a second, limited edition fragrance for their Spring Collection. The boys were thrilled because the last time around they had been able to throw out all sorts of rubbishy answers when asked what their fragrance smelled like and this new one would afford the same opportunities. Louis was opting for the “Old wet tea bags, and that’s not a sexual reference” gag while Niall was all for the “Nandos and wet dog” standby. 

New perfume did mean a new photo shoot though, so the boys hopped (literally, Harry hopped and almost tripped into an angry looking business man’s lap) on a plane taking them to good ol' Macy’s flagship store in Manhattan. The store closed early that day, and hundreds of fans gathered round the main entrance hoping to catch a glimpse, which necessitated a sneaky backdoor drop. Once inside, the boys were ushered up to the front where the shoot was to take place by the main perfume counters. The photographer had hired some models to pose as employees dispensing the new perfume and the group took a few moments to acquaint themselves with one another.

As the night pressed on it became clear it was going to be a rather long shoot. Louis kept shooting looks at Liam, sending him into fits of giggles and Harry insisted giving Zayn piggyback rides around all the counters whilst Niall timed him. Then it turned into who could get around all the counters the fastest: Harry and Zayn or Louis and Liam and by that point the shoot was so far behind schedule the photographer wondered if he’d go prematurely gray. Not that that was a bad thing per say since he thought gray was a rather distinguished hair color, but the point still stood: The boys were out of control. Paul, who had been asked to accompany them on the trip, despite it not being related to a tour finally called them together.

“Alright lads,” he started, “Enough goofing off. Finish this, then we’ll get some food and if there’s time leftover, potentially some other things. I know you’re having fun, but you’re being a pain in the ass.”

“Other things like what?” Liam asked.

“Other things like going to see the Yankees pre-season game tomorrow if you can pull it together.”

Yes, baseball! The challenge was set. 

They almost managed to pull it together, but it was the clothes that did it. The shoot called for sophisticated which for some reason meant lots of suit jackets and immaculately pressed slacks. Could they not look sophisticated in leather jackets? This was Zayn’s primary thought after being handed a ridiculous striped piece with three quarter sleeves that did not suit him at all. Well, it did, because everything suits Zayn, but he didn’t care for it. Why had the absolute worst clothes been picked out for them when they were in a department store full of nice items? While the stylists were busy trying to get Harry out of a pair of extremely tight (even for him) trousers, Zayn slipped off to find something that he liked and looked good.

“Where’s Zayn off to?” Louis leaned down and whispered to Niall who sat on the floor playing with a piece of lint from his jacket pocket. 

“Come on Niall m’boy, let’s follow him and see if we can give him a good scare.”

So off went Louis and Niall after Zayn. Unfortunately for them Zayn knew where he was going and they did not. It’s not that hard to read a Macy’s map, and they happen to be on all the escalators, but neither Niall nor Louis had observed that fact, which is how they found themselves in Women’s Wear instead of Men’s. Instead of continuing on they decided to wait by the down escalator and jump out at Zayn as he was getting on. Since it was Louis and Niall though, and Zayn took more than a minute and a half to come back down, they got bored and started looking around. Louis was off looking at the shoes when he heard Niall shout from across the room.

“LOU!”

Louis did a mad dash for Niall, only to see him standing amongst the black dresses, holding one up to himself and swirling it about.

“Whadda ya think? Is it me style?”

“Naw, you’re not a strapless dress mate. You need something more fun. Like this.”

Louis pulled an A-line dress with matching belt from the rack.

“Try that on sharpish and we’ll see how it looks. Actually, hang on a sec. I’ve got an idea.”

Group Message: Liam, Zayn, Harry  
 **Meet in Women’s black dress section. Shenanigans.**

It didn’t take long for the rest of the boys to assemble. Liam and Harry came dashing up, having begged off downstairs to look for a toilet, which was granted since they were the only two left around. Zayn came down a few seconds later, bringing with him a gorgeous black blazer with silver collar and cuffs.

“What’s up Louis?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t respond immediately but instead thrust dresses into the hands of each boy. 

“We’re going to make a little video for the fans,” said Louis. “Help us grab that manikin there and drag it into the dressing room. 

He, along with Liam and Zayn grabbed the manikin and made for the room, Niall and Harry following behind. They entered the room and Louis continued directing.

“Haz, Niall, grab that couch and move it so it’s sitting in front of the hall. We’ll set the manikin on it-“Louis was interrupted by the shouts of Paul. They boys dashed into the individual changing stalls, feet up on the benches, hoping Paul wouldn’t come check that exact dressing room. While they were waiting for Paul to move off Louis texted the rest of his plan to the boys. He could hear them trying not to chuckle. 

The manikin had been placed, seated, on the couch, Louis’ phone in plastic hand. Harry pressed record and dashed back to the last changing stall where he squeezed behind Louis and Niall.

“Ready boys?” Liam asked. “One, two, three…”

They started singing:  
“Little black dress   
Just walked into the room  
Makin’ heads turn  
Can’t stop lookin’ at you  
It’s alright  
It’s alright  
It’s alright, you know”

While they were singing, Louis strutted out of the stall in a Bar III Ponte A Line dress. He sashayed down the hall singing and pulling faces.

“Little black dress  
Did you come here alone?  
It’s too late   
It’s too late  
It’s too late to go home”

Liam cat walked out of the stall opposite the one Louis had exited. He was in a Ralph Lauren One Shoulder Jersey Sheath dress and he was. Working. It. 

“I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me”

Niall, using his perfected shimmy, definitely moved on down the hall in his AGB Flutter Sleeve Belted A Line. The sleeves moved with his motions and he waggled his eyebrows which elicited laughs from Louis and Liam, momentarily throwing the song off track. 

“Little black dress  
Who you doin’ it for?  
Little black dress  
I can’t take anymore  
It’s not right  
It’s not right  
It’s not right, you know”

Clearly Zayn was doing it for himself as he smoldered down the hall. The sequins on his Marina Cap-Sleeve lace dress brought out the shine in his eyes and the rest of the boys wondered if they could get him to wear sequins on any of his tour outfits; he looked that damn good in them. 

“Little black dress  
What’s your favorite song?  
Little black dress I won’t do you no harm”

Harry didn’t wait for the rest of the words to come bounding out. It was probably the first and last time any man had done pelvic thrusts down a dressing room hall in a Bar III Strapless Maxi dress and it surely accentuated Harry’s every move. As they went back into “I wanna see the way you move for me baby” the boys all crowded back into the hall, dancing and goofing off, having so much fun they didn’t see Paul’s head peeking around the corner.

“That’s got to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The singing stopped abruptly. Paul looked at each one of them who were showing various stages of smirk and sheepishness on their faces. 

“I think you should do the rest of the shoot like that.”

“Oh come off it Paul,” said Niall, “They’d never agree to that.”

“I think, at this point, those poor ladies and that bloke downstairs would agree to anything just to get out of here.”

And that’s how One Direction ended up wearing little black dresses in their shoot for That Moment. The photos were a huge hit and as a reward for reaching one million re-tweets of the ad campaign’s main photo, Louis released the special changing stall video which quickly garnered the most views on any One Direction video ever.

They were allowed to keep the dresses.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the inspirations for the boys' dresses. Links might be dead because I looked them up a while ago, but I hope they aren't. 
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/lauren-ralph-lauren-one-shoulder-jersey-sheath-dress?ID=603734&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D22
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/marina-cap-sleeve-lace-dress?ID=531726&CategoryID=5449#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D3
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/bar-iii-ponte-a-line-dress?ID=1313199&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D63
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/marina-sleeveless-belted-lace-a-line-dress?ID=1259837&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D87
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/agb-dress-flutter-sleeve-belted-a-line?ID=834045&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D42
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/bar-iii-strapless-maxi-dress?ID=1313189&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D56
> 
> http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/jessica-howard-portrait-collar-a-line-dress?ID=612530&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D564%26ruleId%3D38%26slotId%3D34


End file.
